


Big Hearts

by ilians



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilians/pseuds/ilians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is a fucking ten years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hearts

Jaebum frowned his eyebrow looking at that envelope for the millionth time. That wasn’t the first time Jackson surprised him, but specially on that day he seemed to be very inspired. A letter. A pink letter, with big hearts drawn in red crayon on it.  _Savagely_ tacky. It took a long time for him to actually read it, because of course, he was too afraid of it’s content, but also too proud to admit that there was a chance that he could like it. But when his eyes ran through the first two sentences, he already knew that he underestimate his friend’s talents of being a complete douchbag.  
  
After reading the whole thing, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he really didn’t noticed a familiar figure coming from behind, putting his arms around his waist and locking him on a back hug.  
  
"Oh, so you got a letter?" Jackson asked happily, looking at the other’s hands behind his shoulders. "Who’s from?"  
  
Jaebum rolled his eyes. “It’s from you, asshole.” He heard a high pitched laugh on the back of his head. ”What is this all about?”  
  
"Did you read it?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes." Jaebum grimaced and the hongkonger tightened up the hug.  
  
"So why are you asking? It’s self explanatory. A best-friend-forever love letter."  
  
The leader wrinkled his nose, thinking about what he just read and heard. “It’s so fucking lame.”  
  
"No, it’s cute." Jackson contested, breaking the hug just to turn around and dramatically cross his arms over his chest.  
  
"Cute, yes." He nodded sarcastically, asking himself what he has done to deserve such thing. Probably a very bad thing. A very sinful and unforgivable thing. But there was a chance that he could go to hell with company. "Are the others getting one of these too?"  
  
"No!" Jackson exclaimed, almost sounding offended. "This is a thing between me and you. Best bros only." The last sentence was said in english and Jaebum couldn’t believe his ears. If there was a Olympic game dedicated to the wonders of being a little shit, his friend Jackson would be easy a fucking golden medal.  
  
"God, I’m so lucky." He muttered, thinking about how lucky was Mark actually, now that Jackson seemed to be letting his ass a little bit just to go and grab Jaebum’s with both and full hands.  
  
Jackson made a very serious face after that comment. ”Sarcasm again. I’m done with you, dude. Why you can’t be serious about this? I made it with all my heart.”  
  
"What is wrong with your heart then, Jackson ‘cause you called me, and I quote, ‘My friend JB, the almost as good at everything as me. But no, forget it. You can’t cook. You suck at that Playstation game too. I beat the shit out of you with the joystick in my back. Whoa, Jaebum, actually you’re awful. You should be happy to have me as you friend, so don’t you dare mess up with me, uh?’ End of the first paragraph."  
  
Jackson scratched the back of his head, looking away. “Well, when you put like this… out of context sounds kinda harsh. But what about the things I said after?”  
  
"It’s still very insulting." He warned.  
  
"But there’s this part that I’m practically confessing to you!" Then he exclaimed, pointing that exactly part on the letter, and Jaebum sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, there’s actually a really gay vibe going on in the third part, but you’re still talking about how lucky I am to have you." He declared, and Jackson turned his eyes away again.  
  
"Maybe it’s my way to say that I’m lucky to have you too." His attempt to  _aegyo_  while saying that was just as bad as the own quote itself. However Jaebum smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. “No, it’s not. You’re right, I’m a selfish bastard and I don’t deserve your friendship.”  
  
 _Oh, the drama,_  Jaebum amusingly thought .  
  
"I like the hearts, though." He said after a moment of careful consideration. "They’re pretty."  
  
Jackson’s eyes suddenly sparkled. “Did you really like it? It’s hand made.”  
  
Jaebum couldn't do anything but frankly laugh at how lovely proud Jackson was of his big hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> "It's a metaphor."


End file.
